Trying to Remember
by WildWolfMoon
Summary: When they died, they didn't go to heaven or hell. They went to an other world.
1. Chapter 1

When they died, they didn't go to heaven or hell.

When Sasori died, he wasn't allowed to, simply. Like it or not, his soul had been joined to Deidara's, and when Deidara died while fighting Itachi's brother, they were allowed to move on.

But not really.

They hadn't told each other something they should have, so they were reborn, into another world, but separated.

Kakuzu died many years before Hidan, and Hidan spent all of those long years alone, buried in a deep hole and unable to move. Eventually, Jashin grew angry that his most faithful follower wasn't sacrificing or preforming his rituals anymore, and revoked his immortality.

Hidan died instantly, after so many years alone in the dark.

But there was no heaven or hell for either them, because of certain things not said. So they were sent to the same world as their old friends.

Itachi was killed by his younger brother in battle, Kisame died shortly afterwards. And there was no rest for them, either.

When Zetsu died, killed by Kakashi and Tsunade, he was forced to wait for Tobi's eventual death. No resting in peace was allowed for them.

Pein finally died by Tsunade as well, Konan killed by Naruto. And the last members of the Akatsuki were sent to another world, to say to their partners what they had never had the chance to say, before their deaths.

* * *

"HIDAN!"

Hidan's eyes jerked open, and his body tensed, preparing for what he knew was coming.

A thudding of footsteps, someone jumping off his carpeted floor...

THUD

"Why the hell do you _always_ do that, TenTen?!" Hidan demanded, sitting up and pushing the brown haired girl off his chest and onto the floor.

Hidan Neco, age seventeen. Leader singer of the band The Bloodstained Weapons, the most popular band among teenagers. Is an orphan, and is the most popular of the band. Has many fangirls.

"Because I can. Besides, I know it hurts, and you like pain," she said, getting to her feet and smoothening out her twin dark buns, placed on either side of a pale face, set with dark eyes and a permanently smiling mouth.

TenTen Ahriman, age fifteen. Drummer for the Bloodstained Weapons. Sees Hidan as an older brother type, and lives with her boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga, the guitarist for their band.

"Anyway, come on. Nedi's waiting for us," she said. Hidan groaned and flopped back on the pillow.

"Do we have band practice?" he asked tiredly, shutting his eyes and sighing.

TenTen giggled "Of course we do. The deadline for us to finish with that new song is next week, and Lee is still having trouble with the chorus. I _knew_ it was a mistake for him to play bass..."

"Yeah, yeah, now go away, I'll be out in a moment," Hidan interrupted, eyes still shut as he waved TenTen out of the room.

"Yeah, just don't take too long," she called over her shoulder as she strode away from Hidan's bed and to the door.

When he heard the door click shut, the Jashinist sat up, running a hand through his tangled silver hair, lavender eyes blinking blearily as he glanced to the window. The day was bright and clear, the sky with only a few clouds, and from where he sat, he could see a hot air balloon rise up into that clear blue.

Nothing like that for him today. He'd be spending this, one of the last lovely summer days, inside, because of one thing.

Band practice.

Whee.

"Oh come on, Dei!" Sakura whined, and Deidara merely rolled his eyes, running a hand through his blonde hair, which was tied into it's usual half ponytail. Deidara had always wondered why felt compelled to tie his hair up the way he did, but his fangirls weren't complaining. "Please, Dei, if you do this new movie, you get to kiss me!"

Deidara Iwahara, age sixteen. Child actor, had a rough childhood, as his mother is the most famous actress in the world, known for her charm and beauty, is always on tour. Doesn't know his father. Number one fan girl is Sakura Haruno, another child actress.

"Pleaseeee?" she whined, bright green eyes boring into blue. Deidara shook his head, grinning inwardly. This girl was so much fun to annoy, the little slut. Sakura let out a huge stage sob and threw arms around Deidara's neck.

Sakura Haruno, age fifteen. Slut-in-training. Has a huge crush on Deidara, but he can't stand her. Likes romance movies.

"No. Look, I already signed a contract to do a movie with some guy named Sasori Akasuna, alright, un? Now let go, un!" Deidara successfully managed to get the girl off his neck, and practically ran for the nearest exit, leaving a shocked Sakura standing there.

Best to get away now, while he could, before she recovered and came for him again.

And he had to get to the studios to meet with producers of the new film, anyway.

And he really wanted to meet Sasori Akasuna. He couldn't help but feel that somehow, he had known the guy a long time ago. Which was strange, because Deidara could never remember talking to the red haired star in his entire life.

* * *

"Hey...Kakuzu, you like the Bloodstained Weapons, right?" Shikamaru asked his friend. They were sitting in the park, on a bench, waiting for their friends Temari, Gaara and Kankuro to show up so they could leave to see a new horror movie that was supposed to be pretty.

Children ran by, screaming with laughter. The sky was clear, and while it was brisk, it wasn't chilly enough that they needed jackets just yet. Kakuzu brushed his dark hair out of his glowing green eyes as he thought.

Kakuzu Frazier, age eighteen. His mother is dying of cancer, his dad the president of a famous publishing company. Has scars on his cheeks and much of his body from an accident when he was fourteen. Favorite band is the Bloodstained Weapons.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the Nara. "Yeah, I guess I do. Why?"

Shikamaru grinned at him, then dug through his pocket, coming up with five tickets that glowed red under the sun. "They're giving a concert here next week. I got tickets for all of us."

Bloodstained Weapons was the teen's favorite band. Kakuzu had always felt this weird connection to the lead singer, Hidan Neco. Which was ridiculous. He couldn't have ever met someone as famous as the albino singer was. But that still didn't change the fact that he felt like he _knew_ Hidan.

Kakuzu grinned at his friend. "Sounds cool. You inviting Temari?"

Shikamaru Nara, age seventeen. Has a crush on Temari no Sabaku, and is Kakuzu's best friend. Likes the Bloodstained Weapons and hard rock.

"Hell yes. So are you in or not?"

"I'll go."

Why would he turn down the chance to see a good band preform live?

Besides, Shikamaru wasn't charging him for the tickets.

* * *

"Itachi, please pay attention. This is important," the tutor begged. The Uchiha turned cold black eyes on her

Itachi Uchiha, age seventeen. Heir to the largest computer software company in the world. Has one younger brother, is home tutored, and has no friends. Is cold, stonic and completely emotionless by nature. Has an IQ over 190.

"It isn't to me," he said quietly, twisting a piece of his long black hair in his fingers. The teacher, a Ms. Amy Yamama, flushed a deep red, clashing nicely with her auburn hair, and her hazel eyes glittered with annoyance.

"But you're the heir to a huge company!" she protested as the weasel got to his feet, gathering his books and heading for the door. He paused for a moment, then looked back at her, eyes stonic. His black hair fell around his pale face, and his black eyes were narrowed.

"I couldn't care less about the company," he said in his usual monotone, before walking to the door, leaving his stuttering, pink faced teacher unable to think of a valid argument that would bring him back.

"Sasori, come on."

"No."

"You'll like this guy!"

"No!"

Might Guy threw up his hands in the air, a look of despair on his face. "Please, just believe in the springtime of youth!"

"Oh HELL no!" a red head snapped, jerking up to a sitting position from the couch he was lying on. He was in the living room of his and his grandmother's mansion, watching the servants clean up around the two rather absentmindedly, until Guy's comment, of course.

Sasori Akasuna, age sixteen. Another child actor. Parents died, and he lives with his grandmother, who is famous for "Gramma'a Chiyo's Story Hour" show. Might Guy is his manger.

"Oh come on. We signed the contract, you have to go through with the deal. Besides, I hear the person you're working with is pretty cute..." Guy grinned at the red head, who merely glared harder.

"I could care less about that. But since the deal is signed, I have no choice," he said finally, flopping back down and closing his eyes. He had a headache now.

He got headaches often, and usually after either arguing with Guy or when he saw a movie with the child star Deidara Iwahara in it. The former always confused him. It made no sense that he would get a headache, just from seeing someone, right?

But he always did.

And what made it worse was, he had to make his next movie with the Iwahara. Headache city, here he came.

"I'll do it," he said finally, after a moment of thought.

"HA HA! You believe in the springtime of youth now, do you not?"

"No."

* * *

"Kisame...."

The shark looked up at his friend Hinata from his magazine, something on the new bands and actors. Stuff Kisame usually wouldn't read about, but then again, he had gotten it off of Kiba.. He was sitting at his desk, waiting for the passing period to be over and his science class to begin as he flipped through the pages.

"Oh hi, Hinata. You need something?" he asked, setting aside his magazine.

Kisame Hoshigaki, age nineteen. Has a rare skin disorder that made it turn out blue. Lives with his parents, who run a small but successful store that sells games and software. Likes sushi.

The young girl looked shy as usual. "K...Kiba and me...were going to go see that B...Bloodstained Weapons concert this weekend, because Neji nii san is in it...do you want to come?"

Hinata Hyuga, age fifteen. Cousin of Neji Hyuga, who plays with the Bloodstained Weapons. Is dating Kiba Inuzuki, and is very, very shy.

Kisame grinned. "Sure, Hinata. I'd love to go."

Hinata gave him a small smile. "It's this Saturday."

"Yeah, I can make it. Thanks."

He turned back to the magazine as Hinata walked away, and saw it had opened to the page about the heir to Uchiha softwares, Itachi Uchiha.

Weird...why did guy look so familiar? This was the first time Kisame had seen a picture of him, and yet...he felt that he knew the kid, somehow.

He was certainly pretty though, which pale skin, big black eyes, long black hair and a serious expression. His build was thin and lean. All in all, the Uchiha heir was a striking figure.

He shrugged and stuffed the thing into his bag. Just his imagination. He could have never met someone like that.

* * *

"And that's them," Pein whispered, shutting off the camera and plunging the room into semi darkness. Konan frowned at him.

"Are you sure they're the right people?" she asked hesitantly, and Pein sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Konan, they are. We already have Zetsu and Tobi back with us, and they looked jut like they did in the other world, so I'm betting it's them. We just have to awaken their memories."

Konan smiled, pushing her blue hair back from her gray eyes. Her paper flower shimmered under the dim lighting the computers provided. :Alright, I trust you. And great job on getting so much info on them. Let's go get some grub before Zetsu and Tobi eat all, and then we can go over the plan together, alright?"

"That sounds good. We will have Akatsuki reunited in the end," Pein said, a smirk crossing his face as the light caught on his many piercings as he followed the woman to the door. "And we will control this world."

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Okay, so there is a reason for this.

I've always wondered why these people haven't realized they're anime charatcers when they're set in AU. So enter this!

Okay, so Hidan is a rocker, and he sings with Neji, TenTen and Lee.

Guy is Sasori's manger.

Shikamaru's is Kakuzu's best friend, as is Hinata Kisame's.

Pein thinks they were all sent to another world so they could take it over. But we yaoi fangirls know better, right?

Right.

Anyway, the next part will have some stuff, plus the debut of the song I had to write for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan growled, staring down at the song words in his hand. He knew these so well by this point, and the song was almost ready for them to preform on their tour that started Saturday, except for one thing.

Lee kept missing the chorus.

"Lee, come on. This is so easy!" TenTen told her band mate, grabbing his instrument and showing him exactly how he was suppose to play it.

"I just can't get this!" Lee cried in frustration, tugging at his short black hair, fuzzy eyebrows narrowed dangerously. "I must not trust in the power of youth, because I am not doing my best on this song."

Rock Lee, age sixteen. Plays the bass for the Bloodstained Weapons. Doesn't like Neji Hyuga, and is very sure in his belief in the power of youth. Only time his friends can get him out of his usual green spandex body suit is for either a concert or a meeting. Needs to learn how to pluck his eyebrows.

TenTen rolled her eyes as she slung the strap back over Lee's head, placing it on his shoulder. "No, I'm sure you're very centered in your belief. But I don't think we'll be able to play this on the tour."

"Oh really?" Neji sighed, leaning back against the wall, silver eyes bored. "And I was doing _so_ well with this song...seems a pity we can't play it now."

Neji Hyuga, age sixteen. Plays the guitar. Is fine with Hidan and TenTen, but doesn't like Lee. Lives with TenTen in a penthouse in the most expensive complex.

"Shut up, Neji, you aren't helping." TenTen waved to their manger, who was waiting outside the door, and when he saw the girl gesture to him, he immediately entered, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Yes?" he asked, pushing light brown hair away from his ruddy face. He was plump, rolls of flesh pulling at the constrains of the tan suit he wore.

"We're not going to be able to play Cutting Out My Heart for that tour we're going," TenTen began, sighing loudly. "We don't have Red Dawn in the song list, right? Take out the Heart one and add that."

Their manger gaped. "But-but part of the selling point for this tour is there's a new song in it!" he protested.

"So? No one's ever heard Red Dawn before. Besides, I think that with Hidan's popularity, we could be singing songs by Brittany Spears and still have a full house. Now get out."

The man turned pink, opened his mouth to say something, shut it, spun on his heel and strode to the door, looking embarrassed and also angry.

"Well that solves it," TenTen said happily, picking up her drumsticks again. "Lee's great at that song, and Neji plays it so wonderfully, and of course there is Hidan's singing."

"Shut up, TenTen." Hidan snapped, digging through his bag until he came up with the sheet music for Red Dawn.

Hidan had written the song himself, after a strange dream he'd had. In it, he was fighting with someone, who was tall and had kept his whole face covered. He had watched this man die before him, and the sky had looked so red when that man took his last breath.

And for some reason, Hidan felt depressed after writing the song, like he'd really known the man. But that was absured. Hidan could have never known someone like that.

It was just a dream. So why did he keep thinking of it?

Why did he miss that man he'd never known so much?

* * *

"Interesting..." Pein whispered, watching the tape of the Bloodstained Weapons band practice. Having a hacker like Zetsu was always useful. Besides him on the table sat a sheet of paper, the title written in a bold red: RED DAWN.

He looked back down at the paper. Having contacts in the music and film industry was always a good thing, seeing as three of the former Akatsuki members were now world famous for their skills.

Pein read through the chorus. It always made so much _sense_, what the song was talking about.

_...What the the sky was like  
the day you left me  
Red clouds painted with your blood  
Sky clear, pouring with my tears  
A red dawn  
just like it had been the day  
you passed away..._

He sang the words softly to himself, tracing the white paper with one hand. Strange words to some people, but to Pein, they made complete sense.

There had been a red dawn on the day Kakuzu had died and Hidan put out of the picture. The sky had looked like some holy being had been injured, as the holy never died, and their blood was leaking across the sky. Even the sun had been a vivid crimson.

According to his sources, Hidan Neco had been the one to write the song. Strange how some things carried over from their past life, but not others.

"Pein..." Konan called, sticking her head in the room. "Come on. Zetsu found out that Itachi is visiting Kisame's store soon, for a check up. We need to go over a plan for it."

"I'm coming," Pein told her, rising to his feet.

They would awaken their memories. Take over this world like they had been unable to take over the other one, and this time, he wasn't going to let his Konan die during it. Or anyone else, for that matter.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Ugh...this one is mainly Hidan centric, next one will be focusing on Kisame and probably some Itachi. I have a head cold though...so I killed this part.

ANd yes, I wrote that song part that Pein's singing. And I killed it as well.

I'm not very good at writting songs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakuzu sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair, listening to Shikamaru chatter away with Temari. They were waiting for the concert to begin, and since they had gotten there half an hour early, they had nothing to do, other than talk.

Gaara, Temari's younger brother, was mumbling something under his breath, and Kakuzu shot him a look before glancing towards Kankuro, who was flirting with his girlfriend, Ino, who had also managed to secure tickets for this.

Great. No one to talk to.

Kakuzu sighed again. He wished it would start soon.

And then maybe he could finally figure out if that Hidan was as familiar as he thought he was.

* * *

"Kisame..."

Kisame looked up from his GameBoy, eyes narrowed. "What is is, dad?" he asked, shutting the device just as his character, Boo, crossed the finish line for the second lap, stowing it in his pocket and getting to his feet. He hated it when he had to help work in the store.

Dachi Hoshigaki stood in front of his son, arms crossed as he craned his neck to look up at Kisame. He looked nothing like Kisame; his hair was brown while Kisame's blue black, his skin pale and Kisame's a light shade of aqua. He was also shorter than the shark, at 5'6, while Kisame was more than six feet.

"It's time for a check up on the store," he said finally. "The president of the Uchiha company is brining his son around, to show him how to manage the business."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Itachi Uchiha is coming to our store?"

"Don't call him by his first name!" Dachi snapped, running a hand through his short, slicked back hair. "He's the heir to the company, when you meet him, call him Mr. Uchiha."

Kisame scoffed. "Why should I? He's younger than me."

His father narrowed his eyes at the shark and slowly raised a hand, pointing up at his son. "The young mister Uchiha is the heir to a rich and famous company," he said slowly. "You will show him respect, Kisame, or else."

Kisame rolled his eyes as his dad walked away, then sat back down in his chair and pulled out his GameBoy again, starting up MarioKart once again. He sighed as he began trying to beat the game. It was a crap game, but when you're working the store and have nothing better to do, it was okay.

The son of the richest man in the world was coming to visit.

Whee.

* * *

RING....RING....RING....

Deidara sighed and shook his head, not looking up from his magazine. Probably was just Sakura again....this was the ninth time she'd tried to call him in less than ten minutes...had to admire her determination.

He had just gotten home from the meeting with the producers, and he was tired. It turned out that the other star, Sasori Akasuna, couldn't come to the meeting, so Deidara had had to sit through the three hour meeting on his own.

And it turned out that he and this Sasori guy were going have to act as homosexuals.

Right...

Deidara was looking forward to seeing the look on Sakura's face when he told he had to kiss a guy.

No if only he could figure out why the name Sasori was so familiar....

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Alright, this sucks.

But that might be because I'm sick, and listening to my favorite song, Amaranth.

But it still is terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakuzu sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair, listening to Shikamaru chatter away with Temari. They were waiting for the concert to begin, and since they had gotten there half an hour early, they had nothing to do, other than talk.

Gaara, Temari's younger brother, was mumbling something under his breath, and Kakuzu shot him a look before glancing towards Kankuro, who was flirting with his girlfriend, Ino, who had also managed to secure tickets for this.

Great. No one to talk to.

Kakuzu sighed again. He wished it would start soon.

And then maybe he could finally figure out if that Hidan was as familiar as he thought he was.

* * *

"Kisame..."

Kisame looked up from his GameBoy, eyes narrowed. "What is is, dad?" he asked, shutting the device just as his character, Boo, crossed the finish line for the second lap, stowing it in his pocket and getting to his feet. He hated it when he had to help work in the store.

Dachi Hoshigaki stood in front of his son, arms crossed as he craned his neck to look up at Kisame. He looked nothing like Kisame; his hair was brown while Kisame's blue black, his skin pale and Kisame's a light shade of aqua. He was also shorter than the shark, at 5'6, while Kisame was more than six feet.

"It's time for a check up on the store," he said finally. "The president of the Uchiha company is brining his son around, to show him how to manage the business."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Itachi Uchiha is coming to our store?"

"Don't call him by his first name!" Dachi snapped, running a hand through his short, slicked back hair. "He's the heir to the company, when you meet him, call him Mr. Uchiha."

Kisame scoffed. "Why should I? He's younger than me."

His father narrowed his eyes at the shark and slowly raised a hand, pointing up at his son. "The young mister Uchiha is the heir to a rich and famous company," he said slowly. "You will show him respect, Kisame, or else."

Kisame rolled his eyes as his dad walked away, then sat back down in his chair and pulled out his GameBoy again, starting up MarioKart once again. He sighed as he began trying to beat the game. It was a crap game, but when you're working the store and have nothing better to do, it was okay.

The son of the richest man in the world was coming to visit.

Whee.

* * *

RING....RING....RING....

Deidara sighed and shook his head, not looking up from his magazine. Probably was just Sakura again....this was the ninth time she'd tried to call him in less than ten minutes...had to admire her determination.

He had just gotten home from the meeting with the producers, and he was tired. It turned out that the other star, Sasori Akasuna, couldn't come to the meeting, so Deidara had had to sit through the three hour meeting on his own.

And it turned out that he and this Sasori guy were going have to act as homosexuals.

Right...

Deidara was looking forward to seeing the look on Sakura's face when he told he had to kiss a guy.

No if only he could figure out why the name Sasori was so familiar....

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Alright, this sucks.

But that might be because I'm sick, and listening to my favorite song, Amaranth.

But it still is terrible.


	5. Chapter 5

Kisame opened a book slowly, sighing sadly as he did so, his bedside lamp casting a shadow over the page. He had only just gotten home, and his father sent him straight to his room.

Kiba and Hinata were going over to the Hyuga's place, to see if they could call her cousin and see what had happened to the lead singer. And now he was sitting on his bed, flipping through some book titled Keeper of the Night, waiting for his dear daddy to yell at him to shut off the lights and stop wasting power.

The concert had been canceled, everyone being forced out and being told they had to leave. The lead singer, Hidan, had fainted, from exhaustion or something else, and had had to be taken to the local hospital.

Another person had passed out as well, but of course, while he got help from medics, more people were worried about the young albino.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders as he scanned the book, not actually seeing the words.

Uchiha Itachi was visiting soon. His father wasn't going to let his son out of his sight until he was sure every last piece of dust had been picked up and disposed of, so it could never grace the shoes of the most famous man in software.

Cleaning city, here he came.

* * *

Hidan's head hurt.

And the light was bright, even behind his closed lids. He was surrounded by something soft, and the stench of bleach and cleaning solution leaked their way into his nose, tickling it.  
He sneezed.

Hidan heard a yelp, and he frowned, eyes still shut.

"He has awoken, my youthful band mates! Let us rejoice in that!" he heard Lee crow, and he could almost see the teen pumping his fist into the air, dancing with excitement.

"Sometimes, Lee, I wonder what your IQ is. His eyes are closed, he isn't moving, and he hasn't even shifted, which is weird, because anyone who heard you talking would wake up instantly," Hidan heard TenTen sigh, from somewhere to his right.

"But I saw his eyes move under the lids!" Lee protested.

"Lee, you're not helping. He fainted, someone else blacked out, Neji has to be checking on that kid to see if he's alright, and we have to give refunds now. Plus, it's been over 48 hours and neither Hidan nor that other kid, Kakuzu or something, has shown any signs of waking up."

"But-but-but-"

"Shut up, Lee."

Hidan sighed. Well...if TenTen was worrying..she'd be even more furious when he actually did "wake up".

With another groan, he struggled up to his elbows, eyes slowly sliding open to see Lee's triumphant face and TenTen's exhausted look, which was accented by the cold hospital white, bleaching her features.

"I TOLD you, TenTen!" Lee sang, jumping up and down, his black bowl cut jumping up and down. Hidan noticed with some small amount of amusement that the kid was still wearing his band outfit, black leather jeans and vest, with a bloody red tee shirt visible under the sleeves of the cool, hard leather.

"Hidan!" TenTen squealed after a moment, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, promptly causing him to fall back on the sheets with a yelp.

"What the hell, TenTen?!" he demanded, slowly sitting back up as TenTen drew away, getting to her feet and beginning to pace around the room, her eyes suddenly growing cold.

Hidan gulped when he saw her look. TenTen never got angry..except for the one time when Hidan had put a firecracker in Neji's shampoo, causing it to splatter all over the Hyuga and getting into his abnormally large silvery eyes.

"TenTen...?"

"It's been two days, Hidan," she hissed finally, whipping around to face the window so all Hidan could see was her tensed back.

Lee looked nervous, and began edging slowly towards the door. "TenTen...I'm just going to go check on Neji..." the boy said hesitantly.

"Oh go ahead, Lee. I don't want you to see what is about to happen, anyway," TenTen replied, her voice a mere whispered.

Lee gulped and dashed out the door, Hidan wishing he could do the same. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Sasori was very annoyed.

No, that was an understatement.

He was furious, angry, as ready to kill as a hell hound, as hungry for blood as a vampire.

Guy had forgotten one minor detail of this movie deal. One very minor detail.

This was a gay movie, being produced b two gay men, determined to prove that yes, beautiful and amazing people could be gay too.

Now, Sasori had never considered himself a gay. Maybe bi, but NEVER gay.

And now, he had to kiss a guy in front of cameras, and then that kiss would be played in theaters all over the country, the globe even.

Didn't help the red head had never kissed anyone, not even his dear old granny the old bat she was.

And his first kiss would be with a GUY. Sure, a guy who looked like a girl, but it was still a guy.

And dear, dear granny Chiyo just _happened_ to be a complete homophobic, meaning that Sasori would have to do something drastic to prevent the elderly woman to ever see the footage.

Maybe if he shoved her off a building...

Sasori shook his head. He was sitting in his darkened bedroom on his bed, one hand curled gently around a puppet with dark red hair and pale yellow eyes.

He pursed his lips as he stared at the red wall, thinking. "I wonder though...what is this Deidara like?" he wondered aloud, dropping the puppet to the floor as he flopped back onto his pillows.

_"Danna, please! Just watch one explosion, un!" a blonde begged, cradling a small clay bird in one hand, long hair flopping over one clear azure eye, the other staring imploringly at the red head._

_Sasori scoffed, and shoved the blonde aside. "No brat. Now come on, we need to turn in our report."_

_The blonde pouted, turning out one ridiculously big lower lip, and Sasori tried hard not to blush. "Please, danna, un?" he whispered._

_Sasori sighed and cupped his head in his hand. That kid was too cute... and he knew it, too._

_"Fine."_

_Instantly, the pout turned into the hugest grin Sasori had ever seen, and then the blonde's arms were wrapped around the shocked red head. "Thank you, danna!" _

Sasori shut his eyes, his head suddenly pounding. "Danna? What does that mean?" he whispered as his mind slowly grew fuzzy, and he fell asleep in the the dim room, darkness surrounding that picture of the laughing blonde.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Jesus Christ, I need to update this story more. ITachi will be coming back in the next part, as will Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu and anyone else who hasn't been in this too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi really hated his father.

The Uchiha grumbled to himself as he sat in his bedroom, on the floor, back pressed the dark blue walls. Blue, partially navy blue, was the signature color of the Uchiha softwares. Even here, in the room he was suppose to feel the safest in, the calmest, he was still surrounded by something he hated.

Itachi hated the company with a passion. He didn't _want_ to inherit it, he wanted to use his skills elsewhere. Sasuke, his younger brother, wanted the company, would do anything to please their father....

....except the elder Uchiha had pinned all his dreams on Itachi, and there was no way to escape them.

His father was taking the weasel to check up on some shops that sold their software soon. School didn't matter, because he was home schooled anyway, and Itachi never got a chance to speak to anyone outside of the family-his father called them commoners and wouldn't let either boy to take to anyone-and this trip would probably be like all the others Itachi had been on: very boring, with no one to talk to.

Itachi was rather surprised that his father was letting him outside of the estate. He had never really left it...and maybe, just maybe there would be someone to talk to.

Hopefully.

* * *

Deidara was very bored. His mom had called from either Atlanta, Georgia or Antarctica, he wasn't sure which, and told the blonde that she was going to be on tour for another month.

Tour, yeah right. Probably flirting with her new manager, a muscle bound man named Kakashi Ha take, who Deidara happened to know was a closet porn addict.

He wished he had never, ever found that out. His mind had been scarred forever, partially since Kakashi had offered him a copy of Playboy in exchange for keeping quiet.

Deidara had politely refused the generous offer, and Kakashi had seemed rather disappointed.

Deidara leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. He was meeting with the producers later, and he would finally get to meet Sasori Akasuna.

Strange how that prospect made him so excited.

Even if the meeting was for a gay movie.

* * *

Pein grinned and gestured Zetsu over with one hand, eyes still fixed on the screen. "This is perfect. They're already starting to remember."

They were back in the darkened room, only Pein and the plant man, Konan having taken Tobi out so he could buy more coloring books. Pein was watching tapes set around the old members of the Akatsuki, and what he saw pleased him.

Pleased him very much.

A strangely two toned man frowned at computer. "Who's closest? **Please tell me it isn't Sasori, if he remembers that I ate one of his puppet in the other world, he'll kill me.**"

Pein smiled and shook his head. "No, actually. In terms of who has the most remembered...I'd say that'd be Kakuzu and Hidan. They recognized each other at the concert; if you watch this, you'll see what I mean."

He hit a small replay button and leaned back in his chair as his friend watched the tape, golden eyes set alright by the screen. "Hey...didn't hey say Kakuzu before he passed out?" Zetsu asked finally as the film finished.

"Yep. They're both in a local hospital now. Kisame and Sasori are closer, they're already getting flashbacks."

"**Damn...Sasori will kill me sooner, than.**"

"Shut up, Zetsu. Deidara has a vague memory of his danna, and Sasori only, while Itachi..." Pein paused, frowning again.

Zetsu sighed, knowing that this issue probably had something to do with Uchiha's stubborn mindset. Somethings didn't change from one world to the next. "What?"

Pein shook his head and looked down at the desk. "He doesn't seem to have recovered any memories at all. He'd behind schedule, they should have already awoken..." his voice trailed off, and Pein looked up at Zetsu, worry in his eyes.

Zetsu cracked a wide smile, teeth flashing brightly in the gloom and the dimmed light of the computer. "**Don't worry, Pein. We'll just have to give that weasel's memory a jolt**," he said smugly. "Just leave it to us."

Pein smiled, reassured. "Thanks. I'll deal with Kakuzu and Hidan, Konan can handle Deidara and Sasori, get their memories up to speed. Deal with Kisame as well, kay?"

"**Deal. I won't let you down.** It's been so long...Akatsuki will soon be reunited," Zetsu's face fell a little on those last words. So much pain...the ending of their lives in the other world had been so violent.

"And we won't have a tragic ending this time, I swear," Pein whispered as Zetsu slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** I felt the need to get this written, I figured it would make someone happy.

Bedtime now, at least for me...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hidan Neco?"

Hidan and TenTen looked up, Hidan holding his head as TenTen raised her fist over him, keeping it up in the air. He brown hair was slightly pulled of one hair bun, it strands sticking up at a comical angle. Hidan now had a small cut on his head, the blood leaking into his silvery hair as he shielded himself from the girl.

Standing at the door was the strangest Hidan had ever seen, and that was saying something. Living as a punk rocker tended to get you to meet strange people, including that hippie who tried to sell the albino "fairy brownies" that made you see "the other world". Hidan had declined that offer, and called the police shortly after.

The man wore a bright white doctor's coat, his bright auburn hair a sharp contrast to the white. He had so many piercing on his face, the silver metal bright under the hospital's light, that Hidan was surprised that their sheer weight wasn't pulling him to the ground. In his hand, which surprisingly had no piercings on it, he held a folder, Hidan's name written in black ink on it, and under that, a small red and white cloud decorated the folder. That cloud....

For some reason, it looked...familiar was the only word that Hidan could find to describe that small drawing.

"Yeah, that's fucking me," Hidan told him, shoving TenTen away with one hand, keeping his eyes on the small cloud. The man raised an eyebrow at Hidan's language but didn't comment on it as he made his way across the room.

"Miss TenTen, you can leave," the doctor told the girl. She frowned, glared at Hidan, and then slowly back out of the room.

The doctor sat down in the chair next to Hidan's bed, sighing heavily. "Nice to meet you, Hidan-san. My name is Pein Pungree, and I---" his voice faded as a memory, buried deep inside Hidan, grew stronger.

* * *

_"Hidan-san, Hidan-san!" a boy chirped, his face covered by an orange mask so the Jashinist couldn't see his expression. "Lookit this pretty picture that Tobi drew, Hidan-san!"_

_The boy shoved a coloring book into Hidan's pale hands, and he sighed as he looked over the page and the messy scribbling on the predrawn picture of a puppy, sitting outside a doghouse and licking a cat. "You spent your fucking money on another coloring book?!"_

_Tobi's one eye welled up as he snatched his book back, the page ripping from the force. "Hidan is starting to sound like that miser!" the teen wailed, stomping out of the room._

_"**HIDAN! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO TOBI?!**" an enraged voice yelled from some far away room, the noise muffled by the walls._

_Hidan sighed and cupped his hands around his face. "Nothing, Zetsu!"_

_"**YOU BETTER HAVE NOT, OR I'LL TELL THAT DAMMED MISER ON YOU!**"_

_"STOP WITH THE THREATS ALREADY!"_

_

* * *

_

"Hidan, are you alright?" Pein asked, looking up from his notes. Hidan slowly blinked, then fixed his gaze on the auburn haired man.

"I...I'm fine...Dr Pungree..." he mumbled, running a hand through his silver hair, the gel cracking off as he did so.

"Oh please, just call me Pein," the man grinned at him as he shut the folder, and Hidan found his eyes being drawn to the small cloud once more. "You're showing better progress than that other young man."

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the man. "Someone else passed out at the fucking concert? What's his name?"

"Please don't tell me you wish to visit this young man, Hidan-san. But his name is Kakuzu Frazier, and---are you sure that you're alright?"

Hidan had doubled up, clutching at his head as he stared down at the bed covers. That name was so familiar..."Can I meet this bastard?"

Pein frowned and placed a hand on Hidan's shoulder. "Hidan-san, I'm not sure that is a good idea. You barely regained consciousness, and this teen isn't awake at all---"

"PLEASE. It's important," the albino whispered, still not looking at Pein.

He heard a sigh and the gentle rustling of papers. "I'll see if I can arrange something."

Hidan felt his lips curve into a smile.

* * *

Konan squealed and clapped her hands, watching the tape from the hospital. "He's coming back, Zetsu! Hidan's coming back!" she shirked, pushing her chair back and dashing out of the computer room, passing through a messy hallway as she head for a door set on the far wall.

She flung it open, and stuck her head into a crowded kitchen, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the bloody pans piled up in the sink and the reek of blood. "Oh please tell me you didn't go hunting."

The plant man looked up at her from the small oak table, his features annoyed. "**Well, what else would I eat?**"

Konan shrugged as she pushed past the many books lying around to get to a seat, set across from Zetsu. "I dunno. I wish this was one habit that hadn't come with you from the other world." She watched Zetsu take another bite of his bloody, near raw food. "What is it this time? Raccoon again?"

Zetsu shook his head, his green hair flopping like grass in a high wind. "Nope. **Grizzly bear**."

Konan scoffed as she looked out towards the large bay windows and out at the small backyard. Beyond that, a rich green forest loomed, dark and dense Fall was coming, and the leaves on the trees were just turning. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." There was silence for a moment as Zetsu thoughtfully chewed on another piece of his grizzly bear meat, blood dripping between his teeth. "So, you had something to tell me, Konan?"

Konan nodded her head as a smile creased her face again, lighting up her gray eyes with excitement. "It's Hidan. He's remembering better. You know that nickname that Tobi always used for him, mainly out of sarcasm?"

"**He called him Hidan-san, right?**" Zetsu asked, finishing his food and stacking his silverware neatly on the blue pottery, the clinks harsh in the quiet kitchen.

Tobi was off spying on Deidara and Sasori, the whole base was rather silent. It was almost disturbing for the plant man, who could still remember the old base, in the other world. That one had always been filled with Hidan's cussing, Sasori and Deidara's arguments, and Pein telling everyone to shut up so he could have some peace. If anything, Zetsu was looking forward to the day when everyone remembered, and came back together. Things would feel....right, with everyone crowded into one house once again.

Konan bobbed her head again, her hair flopping onto her thin shoulders. "Yeah, that one. Pein is posing as a doctor at the hospital; that's what he's calling him."

Zetsu got to his feet, picking up his plate before walking to the sink. "This soon? **He only started getting flashbacks**. He's coming along almost too quickly."

Konan sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on the table as Zetsu started the water and began washing his dish. "Wash your pans while you're at that. And Pein isn't unnerved by this, why should we be?"

Zetsu paused, holding his soapy sponge in one hand as he stared out the window. The water dripped down his arm and to the floor, but he paid it no mind. "...I dunno. **It's just...strange. Hidan was always the slowest to something in the other world; why is he the fastest here?**"

Konan shrugged again, tangling her fingers in her messy azure hair. "So what? It doesn't matter, so long as we're all together soon." She looked down at her watch, and her eyes widened. "SHIT! I have to get to the studios!" sh yelled, dashing out of the room.

Zetsu rolled his eyes as he heard the front door open and then slam shut, the screech of tires soon following. "Still as forgetful. **At least somethings don't change.**"

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Okay then...I'm not happy with this, I'm tired, I need sleep...the usual.


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara stepped nervously out of his shining blue car, eyes on the building ahead of him as the door swung shut behind him, and he locked it, the keys flashing in the sunlight.

It was time to meet with the producers and other actors. Deidara had been waiting for this for a while...because of Sasori Akasuna.

Deidara walked swiftly across the burning hot parking lot, ponytail sticking to his neck as he wiped at his brow. Why was it so hot? It was June, granted, but still.

Deidara was almost there when a blue blur knocked him off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground.

"DEIDARA! OH MY GOD, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" a voice screamed in his ear, and Deidara, who couldn't see the speaker as he was pinned to the ground, sighed and rolled his eyes. Another stalker, then. Wasn't it always?

The voice, a girl's, high and lilting, continued it's jabber. "I mean, I know you still looked like you had before from your movies, but it's amazing....you look just like before!"

Deidara twisted around on the cold concrete, and quickly pushed the woman away, moving away and getting to his feet before looking her over.

Shoulder length blue hair, unusual color, even for here, in movie central. Gray eyes, a paper flower fixed in messy blue locks. The blonde tried to remember if he'd ever seen this woman, straining at his poor memory.

"Konan, un?" The name slipped out before he was even sure if that was it. It just seemed...right...like it fit with her, somehow.

But she gasped and spun around in delight. "So you DO remember me! Pein will be so happy!" she crowed.

Deidara's eyebrows knitted together. Pein...Pein...he doubled up, tangling fingers in his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

_"DEIDATA, DON'T BLOW UP THE TOILETS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MAD KAKUZU WILL BE WHEN HE GETS BACK?!" an auburn haired man yelled, pointing at the smoking remains of their bathroom._

_"I'm SORRY, un!" Deidara grinned, trying to look like he meant it, but failing miserably._

_The man glared at him. "Just wait until I tell puppet boy."_

_"Hey! Don't call danna that!" the blonde protested angrily, narrowing azure eyes at the other man._

_"He's a puppet, there's no reason not to. Now go hide in the corner before I find him."_

_

* * *

_

A cool hand was placed on his neck as he tugged at messy golden hair. "Deidara? Are you alright? You still don't get those headaches anymore, right?"

Deidara forced himself to stand and smile, shaking blonde hair from his face. "No, un. But Konan...how can't I remember not seeing you around lately?"

Konan cocked her head, gray eyes flashing, even in the shadow of the building, a slow smile splitting her pale face. "Because, Deidara. You haven't met me in this world, at least not until today."

* * *

Today was the day.

Itachi Uchiha was visiting today, and Kisame was being banished to counter duty. But the shop was closed...did it really matter if he ran the register or not? When he asked his dad that, his father had told him he had to be there, "in case of emergency."

Like what, some gamer beating all the levels on their DS and needing a new one?

Kisame leaned against the wall as he heard the door slowly open, and then his father was rushing by him and to the clear glass door, smiling and bowing in welcome as he walked out of Kisame's sight, greeting the visitors that the shark could not yet see.

"Kisame, this is Mr Uchiha and the young Mr Uchiha," he called, leading the men behind him as he walked up to the counter. "Mr Uchiha, this is my son, Kisame. Can you stay with him while I talk to your father?"

Itachi Uchiha was young, younger than he had looked in the picture of him in that magazine. His build leaned towards anorexic, eyes large and blank. Thin lips, curled into a delicate frown.

Kisame felt himself grow nervous as the young Uchiha nodded once and then moved behind the counter, telling Kisame's father without words that they could leave. He made no motions towards that he had noticed Kisame, and so the shark was left, trying to think of what to say as the two older men went off.

This was decidedly awkward.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Yay, it's done...

...

I'm going to go eat now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hidan wasn't entirely sure how he managed to end up here, at this...mansion, surrounded by a huge forest, somewhere lost in the mountains.

TenTen was going to flip....but....the teen really had no choice in the matter; this was for "observation", after all.

He hadn't even DONE anything, except following the auburn haired man after Pein had granted him permission to go see the kid Kakuzu. Pein had showed Hidan through the halls, then gone inside with him to check the various machines attached to the teen.

* * *

"Now, Hidan, you can only stay here as long as it take me to check up on him," Pein whispered, moving to grab the clipboard from the end of the bed.

Hidan nodded, not actually listening to Pein as his eyes roamed the other teen's body. Black threads cross his dark cheeks, his hair black and limp. Very muscular, something Hidan wasn't. Hidan breathed out a sigh. This person, Kakuzu, was familiar, but....

"Hidan. You need to go back to your room now."

Hidan turned slightly to look at the auburn haired man, pushing his silvery hair, now limp from the gel having flaked off, out of his face. _"Already?"_

Pein cocked his head, frowning at the Jashinist, and Hidan felt himself grow nervous. _"What? Do I have something on my face? Hey, come on, just answer me!"_

"Speak English please, Hidan."

Hidan's turn to frown, his in confusion. _"What are you talking about, Pein? I AM speaking English....aren't I?" _ the albino paused, tapping his lips as he watched Pein's face, hoping the man would answer.

"Hidan, I don't speak Japanese. I can't understand a word you're saying."

Huh?

* * *

When Hidan had been able to speak English again, he had explained to Pein he didn't know Japanese, only Latin and minimal French, but not Japanese.

Now Hidan was under observation at the doctor's own home for the next several weeks.

Only good thing about this whole thing was that the tour was canceled.

Whoop di fucking do.

* * *

"Now, I warn you, Hidan, my girlfriend ans best friend and his boyfriend all live with me. Don't ask what their problems are, and if piss off Konan, she's going to kill you. Don't touch Zetsu's food, and under any circumstances, never let Tobi handle the coffee machine, and never, EVER let him drink anything with caffine and/or sugar. Any questions?" Pein asked as he showed Hidan to his sleek red and black car, waiting outside of the hospital.

"What kind of people ARE your friends?"

"Very strange ones. Put your suitcase in the back; you can sit up front if you want."

* * *

"Now remember what I said about Konan, Hidan,' the auburn haired man whispered as he opened the gate leading to a rather large house, surrounded by a dense green forest. "She tends to get a little....over excited, and she's a completely yaoi fangirl, so...don't go into her room."

Hidan blinked. "What's yaoi?"

Pein grinned tightly. "Just....a girl thing. I have to bring Kakuzu home for a few weeks as well once he wakes up; what happened to you two is rather unusual. Konan is going to try and convert you and Kakuzu to it."

The man stepped forward, opening the door softly. "Konan, sweetie. Zetsu, Tobi, I'm home."

"**And you brought him back, we see.** Good.** I was getting hungry."**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Comments:** THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE FORGIVE ME PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Life at Dr Pein's house was quite different from what Hidan was used to.

For one, he found that Zetsu, plant man, ate nothing but meat. Only meat, and the meat was either usually raw, or extremely undercooked. Meaning the whole kitchen smelled of blood, because the plant man would go out and "catch" his meals in the nearby forest.

Konan, the only woman, was a terror. As sweet as she may look, the albino soon found out she was quite possibly the scariest woman to ever exist. Addicted to chocolate, obsessed with origami, and unable to cook anything without burning it, she was almost exactly TenTen. Hidan tried to keep out of her way. But she would track him down, force hot chocolate into his hands, and tell him everything about herself and Pein. Hidan almost enjoyed it when she did that.

Tobi was childish, annoying and excitable. He loved coloring books, something Hidan found strange in a seventeen year old, and seemed to eat nothing but sweets, quite country to Zetsu's meat. Always wearing an orange mask, he seemed to be and was klutzy, silly, and childish.

As for Pein, Hidan didn't see him much. Something about working on a possible reason as to why Hidan could speak Japanese, which he claimed to not know. He was also trying to secure a release form so that when Kakuzu woke up, he could be kept at the auburn haired doctor's house for more observation.

The house was beautiful, airy and light. He was allowed his own bedroom for the period of his recovery, and his laptop and guitar were delivered three days after Hidan arrived. His room was painted a pale red, his favorite color, and the large windows overlooked a small valley with a glittering lake. He didn't really know where he was, but he could care less.

The grounds of the mansion-house were large, like everything else there. Plants grew wild, tended by Zetsu and the child-like Tobi. Their rich scent perfumed the grounds, wafting into the house. Jasmin, vanilla, rose, lavender...the mix was constantly there, and Hidan soon forgot the clogging smell of car fumes. He didn't mind, and would help the plant man and child in the garden on warm days.

TenTen was furious that he was in recovery, with no estimated time line of when he would be able to leave.

But personally, Hidan didn't mind. Living in a mansion hidden in the woods was a hell of a lot better than tours.  


* * *

Well...that had gone well.

The Uchiha's customary check up hadn't gone that badly. At first. What lovely words those are...at first, because after "at first", anything can and will go wrong.

Kisame and Itachi had sat behind the register as Me Hoshigaki showed Sir Uchiha around the shark's "humble store".

Itachi was quiet, stonic, had one hell of a death glare, and was overall a complete bastard.

It had started innocently enough. Kisame had asked what kind of video games the weasel liked. Itachi replied he thought they were dull and stupid. Kisame, who's only outlet lately was video games, punched him.

By the time their fathers had come out to check on the noise, three racks full of cameras had been pulled down, the register was in pieces scattered throughout the room, and the two teens were duking it out.

Yeah...nothing much, really.

But now, Kisame's father had contacted a disciplinary agency, for "attacking the son of the wealthiest man in the country".

Life sucked.

Now, Kisame was being shipped off to a backwoods home, with experts in the field of dealing with crazed teens.

Sitting in the back of the limo, psychologist Zetsu Moss sitting by him, Kisame couldn't see how this could get any worse.  


* * *

Itachi, sitting shotgun next to behaviorist specialist Konan Peacon, he couldn't see how his life could get any worse.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Deal.


End file.
